A Star
by Megumi-is-Dee
Summary: "Hey Rukia, kau lihat bintang yang di dekat bulan Itu?" tanya Ichigo, memecah keheningan.  "Dari sini, cahayanya terlihat kalah dengan Bulan, kan? Namun pada tempatnya, cahayanya jauh lebih besar ketimbang Bulan," chapter 4 update! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**A Star**

Chapter one: You're My Friend

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

A/N : semuanya sudut pandang Rukia

April, Karakura Hospital…

"Hai, aku Rukia Kuchiki,13 tahun, kelas satu SMP. Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, diagnosa dokter mengatakan aku terkena penyakit yang aku tak mengerti apa namanya. Memang tak mematikan, tapi sangat merepotkan, karena penyakit ini membuatku lemah, sehingga aku bolak-balik masuk Rumah Sakit. Bahkan ujian akhir sekolahku, kulaksanakan di Rumah Sakit. Dan lagi, aku belum pernah tahu dimana SMP-ku."

"Nona Kuchiki, saatnya anda minum obat…" kata seorang perawat yang baru saja masuk ke ruanganku itu, namanya Isane.

"Oh, ya…" kataku.

------

"Yap selesai…" kata Isane.

"Suster, aku mau main di ruangan bebas boleh, kan?" tanyaku.

"Oh, tentu saja… mari saya antar…" kata Isane.

"Ya…" kataku.

------

"Hai Rukia-nee!" kata Seorang anak umur 8 tahun.

"Hai Yumi!" kataku, menyapa anak berkepang dua itu. Lalu aku, seperti biasanya, duduk dekat pintu kaca yang bisa melihat pemandangan luar. "Hhhh…" gumamku melihat beberapa siswa SMP yang baru saja pulang sekolah.

"Rukia-nee mau bisa temani Yumi? Ke Taman?" tanya Yumi.

"Hmm, bisa, tapi aku tanya dulu…" kataku.

------

"Isane, aku Mau ke Taman, taka pa, kan?" tanyaku.

"Iya, silahkan…" kata Isane, lembut.

------

"Rukia-nee, Yumi mau naik ayunan, Rukia-nee duduk dekat ayunan,ya?" kata Yumi.

"Ya, ayo…" ajakku. "Yumi, Yumi, kenapa anak semanis kamu harus kena Kelainan Jantung,ya…" batinku miris.

"Hey, hey, kita ngobrol disana saja!" kata seseorang anak berambut Orange jeruk.

"Oke, teman-teman, ayo, cepat…" kata Renji kepada teman-temannya. "Hai Rukia!" katanya lagi, menyapaku.

"Hai juga…" kataku seraya melambaikan tangan, "Anak itu seperti tidak sakit saja, mungkin ia sudah sembuh, besok mungkin akan pulang, dia kan Cuma keracunan makanan basi, toh dia sudah tiga hari disini…" pikirku.

"Hey Renji, siapa, tuh? Pacarmu, ya?" goda anak Jeruk itu.

"Hey Ichigo! Apaan sih maksudmu? Dia temanku…" kata Renji, ia mendatangiku. "Sini aja, yuk?!" kata Renji, setelah duduk nyaman di sebelahku.

"Renji, kamu ini sebenarnya sakit atau tidak, sih? Kok kamu yang paling semangat dari tadi." Omel seseorang anak yang menggunakan baju bertulis angka 69.

"Kan dia udah lama di rumah sakit, mungkin sudah mulai sembuh…" kata seorang anak, dia berambut jabrik putih.

"Iya…" kata Seorang anak lagi, ia menggunakan kacamata.

"Oi! Kalian ini, kok jadi duduk di sini?!" omel si anak jeruk tadi.

"Hmph…" Aku mendengus tertawa, melihat tingkah mereka.

"Oh ya, Rukia, ku kenalkan, ya, yang pakai baju '69' ini Hisagi, yang rambut putih itu Toushiro, yang berkacamata itu Uryuu, dan yang seperti Jeruk itu Ichigo, teman-teman, ini Rukia, dia sebaya dengan kita, lho!" kata Renji, penuh semangat.

"Dozo yoroshiku…" ujarku.

"Dozo Yoroshiku!" ujar ke empat anak itu.

"Rukia-nee, mereka siapa?" tanya Yumi yang baru turun dari ayunan itu.

"Eh, Yumi, mereka teman-teman Renji…" kataku, lupa kalau anak itu tadi bersamaku.

"Oh, Rukia-nee, Yumi mau masuk ke dalam duluan taka pa, ya?" kata Yumi.

"Eh, sini ku antar…" tawarku.

"Tidak usah, kan Rukia-nee ada tamu, jaa!" kata Yumi, lalu pergi ke Isane yang sedari tadi menunggui kami.

"Eh, jaa…" kataku, entah kenapa aku jadi terpaku di sini.

"Renji, kau bilang anak ini sebaya dengan kita? Kok dia pendek sekali, ya?" kata anak yang bernama Ichigo.

"Hey, apa maksudmu?" kataku kesal.

"Kau sakit apa sih? Kanker ya? Kok enggak sembuh-sembuh…" kata Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!" kata ke empat anak laki-laki yang lainnya. Aku tak tahan lagi, anak itu kurang ajar sekali, aku langsung pergi, dan yang terakhir yang kudengar, "Jika memang kanker, lebih baik cepat mati saja!" diikuti sebuah pukulan.

------

"Duk,duk,duk." Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruanganku.

"Siapa?" tanya ku, seraya membuka pintu.

"Ini aku, Renji," kata Renji. "Aku boleh masuk, kan ya?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Iya, boleh…" kataku, duduk di sofa.

"Umm, anu…" katanya seraya duduk di sebelahku. "Maafkan Ichigo tadi sore, ya, dia memang kurang ajar, jadi tolong maafkan dia, ya?" tanyanya.

"Umm, ya…" kataku, setengah hati.

"A-ano, ini permintaan maaf dari teman-temanku…" kata Renji, memberikan sebuah gelang dengan huruf kanji 6. "Gelang ini adalah gelang persahabatan kami berlima, aku dulu beli enam, namun karena kami hanya berlima, jadi masih ada satu, kau mau, kan?" kata Renji panjang-lebar.

"EH? Tapi kan ini untuk kalian berlima, bukan aku?" kataku ragu-ragu.

"Karena itu, kau berarti masuk di antara kami!" kata Renji.

"Eh? Bagaimana kalau aku berbeda sekolah dengan kalian?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hey, Tunggu dulu! Kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Renji, sepertinya menyadari sesuatu.

"Umm, sebentar," kataku seraya mencari secarik kertas yang di berikan Momo, dia sahabat karibku dari SD, sekarang aku pun satu SMP dengannya. "SMP Swasta Seireitei? Kalau kau?" tanyaku.

"SERIUS?!" tanyanya tak percaya, aku mengangguk. "Kau masuk kelas 2-2?" tanya Renji. Aku mengangguk lagi. "Astaga! Berarti benar kau! Aku juga sekolah di sana, lho! Juga teman-temanku! Tapi aku kelas 2-3!" kata Renji, senang sekali.

"Tunggu dulu, kau, bagaiman kau tahu tentang aku?" kataku bingung, aku senang sekali, sampai rasanya aku mau menangis.

"Karena anak-anak di kelasmu penasaran olah anak yang izin dalam waktu yang panjang, dan lagi, kenapa kau tak sekolah saja?" kata Renji, sangat senang.

"Eh? Aku tak tahu…" kataku, kembali murung.

"Lho? Aku memang tak tahu apa penyakitmu, tapi yang jelas bukan kanker, kan?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Lagi pula, aku pernah dengar dokter bilang kau sudah sehat, yang penting kau tidak boleh melakukan aktifitas yang berlebihan!" katanya, meyakinkanku.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba untuk bicara besok…" kataku.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh kan ya? Karena besok aku juga akan pulang kerumah, aku akan akan membantumu bicara…" katanya.

"Sungguh?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk.

"Tuan Abarai, waktu anda sudah habis untuk bicara dengan nona Kuchiki." kata Isane, masuk ke ruanganku.

"Baik!" katanya seraya berdiri. "Rukia, terima ini, ya? Dan cobalah!" katanya memberikan gelang itu, seraya keluar dari ruanganku.

"Yaa…" tanpa terasa aku meneteskan airmata, sampai Isane kebingungan.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Star**

Chapter Two: Beginning of My Life

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Akhir April, SMP Swasta Seireitei…

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Byakuya, seperti biasa, sangat over-over-over protective padaku.

"Sudahlah Otou-san, aku baik-baik saja, nanti jemput saja aku jam 3 sore…" kataku, lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Rukia?" tanya seseorang, suara yang amat ku kenal, Momo.

"Hai Momo!" sapa ku.

"Rukia-chan, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau sudah boleh sekolah?" Katanya, merangkulku.

"Ehehehe, kejutan!" kataku senang, begitu pula dia.

"Hey Rukia!" Sapa seseorang seraya menepuk pundakku.

"Renji-kun?" tanya ku.

"Bagus! Aku senang sekali!" kata renji, tiba-tiba ia merentangkan tangannya, ingin memelukku.

"Duagh!" seseorang menendang Renji dari belakang.

"A-aduh, Hisagi, sakit, tahu…" kata Renji, lalu di Bantu berdiri oleh Uryuu.

"Makanya, bisa-bisa gara-gara kamu Rukia langsung masuk rumah sakit lagi…" kata Hisagi, santai.

"Ahahahaha…" tawaku bersama Momo.

"Eh, si 'Nona Rumah sakit' sudah masuk, rupanya…" ujar orang yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan, Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo.." Tegur Toushiro.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo masuk saja, sebentar lagi bel mau berbunyi." Kata Uryuu, mendinginkan suasana.

------

"Hmmh, semua anak di kelas ini menatap aneh padaku, mungkin karena aku izin terlalu lama, ya?" Tanyaku, duduk termenung-menung di sebelah Momo.

"Tenang saja, Rukia pasti akan punya banyak teman!" semangat Momo.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Seseorang anak perempuan, menatap ke arahku, kalau tidak salah namanya Chizuru.

"Katanya sih dia anak yang izin dalam jangka waktu panjang itu…" jawab seorang anak yang berpenampilan Tomboi, Tatsuki.

"Hey, kalian tidak boleh menatapnya seperti itu!" kata Orihime. Lalu ia mendatangi ku. "Hai! Aku Orihime Inoue, kau Rukia Kuchiki, kan?" tanyanya langsung.

"Ya…" jawabku malas-malasan.

"Kamu, gabung bersama kami, yuk? Momo juga…" katanya lagi. Aku menatap Momo, Momo mengangguk.

"Hai…" Kataku, diantara kerumunan cewek itu.

"Hai juga, salam kenal, ya, aku Tatsuki, ini Chizuru, oh ya, itu Soi Fong, yang di sudut itu Yachiru…" kata Tatsuki, memeperkenalkan semua anak yang kebetulan ada di kelas.

"Oh ya aku lupa, Tatsuki ini ketua kelas kita…" kata Orihime.

"Oh, ya…" kataku, bingung mau bicara apa.

"Hey, hey, kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan si '5 Superstars' itu?" tanya Chizuru.

"Eh? '5 Superstars'?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya, si Abarai, Shuuhei, Hitsugaya, Kurosaki dan Ishida?" tanya Orihime.

"Eh? Mereka? Kenapa mereka disebut begitu?" tanyaku.

"Mereka ber-lima itu kan sahabat sedari kecil, sampai sekarang, dan lagi, mereka semua itu merupakan orang kaya, Renji, adalah anak dari direktur Perusahaan Elektronik, Ichigo, seorang anak Dokter bedah terkenal, Hisagi, anak Direktur perusahaan pertambangan, sedangkan Ishida, memang Industri, tapi memproduksi panah dan sampai keluar negeri, begitu pula Toushiro, ayahnya memproduksi Pedang Katana asli yang harga nya sangat tinggi…" ujar Chizuru panjang lebar.

"Chizuru, kau ini kalau soal yang begituan aja hafal banget, kalau rumus fisika enggak pernah hafal…" kata Tatsuki.

"Biarin, umm, Rukia, balik ke tema awal,bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan mereka?" tanya Chizuru.

"E-eh, i-itu…" kataku gugup, melihat tatapan serius dari semua orang yang mendengarkannya itu.

"Teng, tene, teng!" bel masuk berbunyi.

"Yaaaah…" kata Anak-anak yang mendengarkanku itu.

"Fiuhh…"

------

"Teng, teng, teng!" bel makan siang berbunyi.

"Rukia, kita makan di taman belakang saja, ya?" tanya Momo. Aku hanya mengangguk.

------

"Disini nyaman, ya…" kataku yang baru saja sampai di taman Belakang, tepatnya di bawah pohon yang cukup rimbun.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Momo. "Disini tempat favorit ku!" kata Momo, membuka Bento-nya.

"Itadaki…"

"Hey! Jangan makan duluan, donk…" omel seseorang, membatalakn niatku yang baru saja menyuap telur gulung.

"Renji?" tanyaku, dan lagi ia tak sendirian.

"Makan sama-sama, donk…" kata Toushiro, dan Hisagi.

"Silahkan!" kata Momo, senang.

"Nah, ayo makan…" kata Renji, setelah duduk manis di sebelahku.

"Itadakimasu…" kataku dan yang lainnya.

"Umm, Hinamori, itu Tempura, ya?" tanya Toushiro, yang kebetulan di sebelah Momo.

"Iya, kau mau?" tanya Momo.

"Umm, boleh?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Silahkan!" kata Momo, menyodorkan bentonya. "Ah, aku minta sosis gurita-mu…" kata Momo.

"Umm, arigatou, Hinamori…" kata Toushiro.

"Panggil Momo saja..." kata Momo, tersenyum, cukup untuk membuat semu merah di pipi Toushiro.

"Curang, nih, masa kalian berdua saja yang tukaran isi bekal, sama-sama, donk!" kata Renji. Akhirnya Makan siang itu semuanya saling bertukar isi bekal.

"Hey, mana Ichigo?" tanya ku setelah selesai makan.

"Dia tidak mau ikut, katanya kepalanya agak pusing…" kata Hisagi.

"Iya, dia makan dikelas." Kata Uryuu.

"Hmm, begitu, nanti kita ke kelas 2-3, yuk Momo?" tanya ku pada Momo.

"Hmm, boleh saja…" kata Momo.

"Sekarang saja?" kata Renji, lalu menarik tanganku.

"iya, ayo!" kata yang lainnya.

------

"Hey…" sapaku, pada anak berambut orange yang melihat keluar jendela.

"Kau, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo, melihatku.

"Kau jangan ketus, dong, Ichigo…" kata Hisagi.

"Kata yang lainnya, kau di kelas karena pusing?" tanya ku.

"Hmmhh, bukan apa-apa, kok, tak usah khawatir…" kata Ichigo kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hey!" kataku, memutar kepala Ichigo agar melihatku. "Kalau aku menyebalkan, bilang saja langsung, jangan mengabaikan orang yang bicara padamu, donk!" kataku kesal.

"E-eh?" katanya, sepertinya kaget karena sikapku yang tiba-tiba.

"Momo, ayo balik ke kelas, dagh semuanya!" kata ku seraya menggandeng Momo keluar kelas 2-3.

------

"Teng, teng, teng!" bel pulang berbunyi.

"Otou-san!" kataku melihhat Mobil otousan sudah di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Bagaimana sekolahnya?" tanya Byakuya.

"Sangat menyenangkan! Aku sudah punya banyak teman!" kataku kegirangan.

"Oh ya, Dokter bilang, kau boleh di rawat di rumah, kau sudah sehat..." kata Byakuya, senang.

"Sungguh?" tanyaku, benar-benar tak percaya.

"Ya, tapi kau tak boleh melakukan aktifitas berlebih, jadi mungkin untuk pelajaran Olahraga kau belum bisa ikut…" kata Byakuya.

"hmm, tak apa! Yang penting aku sudah tak ketinggalan pelajaran!" kataku senang. "Nanti boleh aku mengajak teman-teman ku ke rumah?" tanyaku. Dan Otou-san hanya mengangguk.

------

"Uwwah, kamarku!" kataku sesampai di kamarku itu. Aku langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuk milikku itu. "Senang sekali, rasanya Hidup kembali…"

"Nona? Ada teman nona di luar…" panggil Kaori, pelayan di rumahku itu.

"Eh? Ba-baiklah.." kata ku, lalu turun ke bawah.

------

"Renji?" tanyaku, kaget, ternyata yang berada di ruang tamu adalah si anak berambut merah, Renji.

"Yap! Dan aku hanya mau memberimu ini! Aku sudah bicara pada ayahmu, kok! Sudah, ya, aku pulang, Jaa!" kata Renji dalam satu tarikan napas dan memberiku sepucuk surat, membuatku bengong.

"'Jadwal Menjemput Rukia'" gumamku, membaca judulnya. "Hah? Apa ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dia bicara pada Otou-san dan Okaa-san, dia bilang, Momo, dia dan kawan-kawannya yang akan mengantarmu pulang…" kata Hisana, muncul di belakangku tiba-tiba.

"Okaa-san dan Otou-san mengizinkan?" tanyaku tak percaya. Tapi Okaa-san mengangguk. "Hik-hiks-hiks…" aku menangis tiba-tiba, lagi-lagi aku tak dapat membendung tangisku.

------**TBC------**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Star**

Chapter Three: Something Hidden in the Letter

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

-XxX-

"Hey Renji, maaf menunggu lama…" ujarku seraya keluar kelas.

"Ah, don't mind, mau langsung pulang nih?" tanya anak berambut merah itu.

"Iya, ayo…" kataku. Hey, ada yang mau tahu kenapa aku pulang bersama anak Direktur perusahaan Elektronik ini? Yap, benar, hari ini jadwal ia untuk mengantarku pulang, sebenarnya ini jadwal Momo, namun Renji meminta dia saja.

"Hey, kau masih kesal dengan Ichigo?" tanya Renji.

"Tentu saja, anak itu menyebalkan, bagaimana jadinya kalau aku pulang bersamanya, ya? Woah~" kataku, menghela napas, sedangkan Renji hanya mendengus tertawa.

"Tapi sebenarnya dia itu baik, lho, tapi kalau sama perempuan emang gitu, aku sendiri heran…" kata Renji, menerawang ke langit-langit.

"Hmm, yah, nanti kucoba deh, bicara baik-baik dengannya…" kataku akhirnya.

"Hati-hati di cuekkin lagi, hehehehehe…" katanya, setengah tertawa.

"Hey!" kataku, memukul lengannya.

-XxX-

"Wah Rukia, senang melihatmu segar seperti ini.." kata Dokter Unohana.

"Hehehe, terima kasih…" kataku senang.

"Wah, Rukia!" kata suara seorang perawat yang sangat ku kenal, Isane.

"Hai Isane!" sapa ku, rasanya lama juga aku tak melihat wajah Isane.

"Ayo sini, kita periksa tekanan Darah dulu.." ujar Isane, mengajakku ke tempat tidur pasien. Lalu mengukur tekanan darahku. "110/90, baik…" gumam Isane seraya mencatat.

"Wah, tekanan Darahnya stabil…" kata Dokter Unohana. "Ya sudah, kalau mau menjenguk Yumi boleh, kok.." ujar Dokter Unohana lagi.

"Wah! Iya, aku mau menjenguk Yumi!" kataku senang lalu langsung keluar dari ruangan Dokter khusus penyakit dalam Unohana itu.

"But I will be waiting for you, to say you want me to be with you.." senandungku di koridor Rumah Sakit itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sekelebat rambut orange keluar dari ruangan Dokter khusus penyakit dalam yang lainnya. "Ichigo!" panggilku. Ternyata anak itu menoleh.

"Hee? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku yang harusnya tanya begitu! Aku sedang control, kau?" kataku, balik bertanya.

"Ng, i-itu, menemani ayahku…" katanya, lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Wah, ayahmu sakit apa?" tanyaku.

"Ng, memeriksakan gula darahnya, ia takut diabetes.." katanya.

"Hey, mau ikut aku menjenguk anak kecil yang waktu itu?" tawarku.

"Hmm, baiklah.." kata Ichigo pada akhirnya.

-XxX-

"Rukia-nee!" kata Yumi begitu melihatku.

"Hai Yumi! Kau terlihat sehat!" kataku, senang melihat anak imut itu.

"Ng, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo, karena merasa tidak enak ditatap langsung oleh Yumi.

"Kakak pacar Rukia-nee, ya?" ujar Yumi, polos.

"Eh! Bu-bukan!" sanggahku cepat.

"Oh wah, tapi kalau kakak sama Rukia-nee pasti cocok.." katanya lagi, dengan senyum mantap. "Ah Rukia-nee, ada anak baru lho, sini, deh…" kata Yumi seraya menarik-narik tanganku.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Itu, yang rambut biru di ujung itu." kata Yumi. "Zero!" panggilnya, lalu anak itu menoleh.

"Yumi, ada apa?" tanya Zero, tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa dia?" bisikku, karena anak itu terlihat sehat, namun cemberut.

"Dia itu tidak sakit apapun, tapi dia punya indra ke enam, namun tak ada yang percaya, tapi aku percaya, lho!" ujar Yumi.

"oh.." kataku, seraya mendekati anak itu. "hai, aku rukia, kau Zero, kan?" tanyaku lembut.

"Ya, ada apa?" kata anak itu, lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku percaya padamu, kok!" kata Rukia, menyemangati anak itu.

"Uhh…" tiba-tiba Zero menangis.

"Eh? Eh? Ada apa?" tanya ku, bingung.

"Papa tak mau percaya Zero…" ujar Zero, sesenggukkan.

"Hey," ujar Ichigo, menepuk pundak anak itu. "Laki-laki tak boleh menangis, kau harus buktikan kepada ayahmu, kalau kau benar…" kata Ichigo, tersenyum.

"Baik.." kata anak itu, menghapus air matanya. "Kak Rukia sebentar lagi akan di panggil pulang.." ujar anak itu tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" belum sempat kebingunganku terjawab, ternyata Isane benar memanggilku. "Wah, Zero, kau pasti bisa meyakinkan ayahmu!" ujarku.

"Iya!" tambah Yumi.

"Yumi, Zero, aku pulang dulu…" kataku akhirnya.

"Iya!" kata dua anak kecil itu.

"O ya, kalian berdua cocok, lho!" teriak Ichigo dari kejauhan. Seketika kedua anak itu memerah.

"hey, kau ini.." kataku, geli menahan tawa.

"Lho? Benar, kan?" katanya, meyakinkan.

"Hahaha, iya, sih.." kataku, lalu tanpa terasa, kami bertiga sudah melewati tempat dimana Ichigo tadi keluar.

"Otousan…" kata Ichigo. "Ah, duluan, ya, bye.." ujarnya, lalu tampaknya ayahnya memberinya sesuatu, spertinya surat, lalu ia membukanya, entah hanya perasaanku, atau memang wajahnya saat itu memucat.

-XxX-

"Hari ini bersama Toushiro, ya?" tanya Momo, saat itu memang jam pulang.

"Iya, ehem.." kataku, berdeham di sengaja.

"A-ada apa, ya?" katanya, pura-pura tidak tahu, yah, dia mengagumi cowok berambut putih itu.

"kapan nih?" tanyaku.

"Ng, yah, aku kan belum akrab dengannya…" katanya.

"Ah, masa? Sampai tukaran bekal gitu?" goda ku.

"Ah Rukia!" katanya, muncul semburat merahmuda di pipinya.

"Mau kumintakan nomor hand phone nya?" tawarku. Belum sempat Momo menjawab, anak yang sedang kami bicarakan itu muncul.

"Nomor Hand phone siapa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, bu, bu.." kata Momo, gelagapan.

"Nomor hand phone mu!" potongku, rupanya hari ini aku sedang jahil.

"Rukia!" desisnya, sekarang wajahnya menjadi merah.

"Oh? Mau? Sini, mana Hand Phone mu? Aku sedang tidak membawa hand phone-ku.." ujar Toushiro, santai.

"Eh, ng.." gumam Momo, akhirnya ia menyerahkan Hand phone-nya kepada Toushiro.

"Jangan SMS aku sore-sore, ya, biasanya aku sedang latihan, jadi malam saja…" kata anak berambut putih itu sambil menekan keypad hand phone Momo.

"Oh eh, i-iya.." kata Momo, lalu mengambil Hand phone-nya dari Toushiro.

"ehem!" lagi-lagi aku berdeham di sengaja, membuat pipi Momo kembali memerah.

"Kau tidak mau pulang bersama kami?" tanya Toushiro.

"Eh ng, aku ada Acara sore ini, aku harus menari di sebuah pertemuan teman-teman Otousan…" katanya.

"Wah, begitu, ya, kalau begitu semoga berhasil, ya…" ujar Toushiro.

"Oke, aku duluan, ya!" kata Momo, lalu keluar kelas.

"Hey, kau tahu Ichigo kemana?" tanya Toushiro.

"Ng, tidak, dia tak masuk?" kataku, baru saja sadar kalau si orange nyentrik itu tak masuk.

"Tidak.." kata Toushiro.

"Hmm, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya, di Rumah sakit…" kataku.

"He? Rumah sakit? Rasanya ia tak pernah bilang kalau dia sakit…" kata Toushiro, mengerutkan dahi.

"Katanya sih menemani ayahnya, karena ayahnya takut Diabetes.." kataku mengingat-ingat.

"Hey, kita kerumahnya saja?" tanya Toushiro.

"Hmm, boleh, tapi jangan lama-lama, nanti Otousan bisa ribut sendiri.." kataku.

"Baiklah.."

-XxX-

"Hey Bro, kenapa kau tak masuk?" tanya Toushiro, begitu memasuki kamar Ichigo.

"Ng, sakit, hehehehe.." katanya.

"Dasar, beri tahu kami, donk!" kataku.

"Malas ah, enggak penting.." kata Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, aku mau pinjam Toilet, donk.." kata Toushiro.

"Astaga, dasar bodoh, ya sudah sana…" kata Ichigo, mendengus tertawa.

"Hey, ini kan surat yang kemarin.." kataku, melihat surat di meja di sebelah kasur Ichigo.

"Jangan, kembalikan.." katanya, sepertinya memelas.

"Tidak mau, lihat sedikit kenapa.." kataku, mulai membuka amplopnya.

"Kubilang jangan ya jangan!" bentaknya, merebut dengan kasar surat itu dari tanganku.

"Eh, ma-maaf…" kataku.

"Haah.. lega…" kata Toushiro. Namun sepertinya ia sadar bahwa mars-nya berubah menjadi tidak enak, karena ia langsung berkata, "Er, Rukia, aku harus latihan ayo kita pulang.."

"Eh, ba-baik.." kataku, mengambil tasku.

"Ichigo, cepat sembuh, besok giliranmu mengantar pulang, lhoo…" kata Toushiro mengingatkan.

"I-iya.." jawabnya.

"Bye.." ujarku pendek.

"Tadi kau cekcok lagi?" tanyanya begitu keluar dari rumah Ichigo.

"Ng, tidak kok.. hehe.." jawabku, berbohong. 'Sebenarnya apa yang di sembunyikannya? Kenapa ia begitu marah ketika aku mau membuka surat itu?'

-To be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

**A Star**

Chapter Four: Look at the Star

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

-XxX-

"Pagi Rukia…" Sapa gadis Bermata Hazel itu pada Sahabatnya.

"Waaa!" jerit Rukia kaget.

"Rukia? Aku hanya menyapamu, kenapa kau sekaget itu?" tanya Momo bingung.

"Maaf, aku terlalu serius memikirkan sesuatu, hehehehe…" kata Rukia.

"Ichigo lagi, ya?" tanya Momo, tepat sasaran.

"Uhm, begitulah," ujar Rukia, sedikit malu karena ketahuan. "Kemarin itu…"

"Teng teng teng!"

"Sudahlah, nanti saja…"

-XxX-

"Hey Ichigo, kau yakin ikut pelajaran Olahraga? Wajahmu pucat, lho…" ujar Hisagi Khawatir.

"Iya Ichigo, kalau tidak bisa biar kami Izinkan dengan Iba-Sensei.." timpal Toushiro.

"Hey kalian ini, memangnya aku ini anak Perempuan, apa? Tentu saja aku ikut…" ujar Ichigo keras.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi kalau nanti keadaanmu memburuk, kau istirahat saja…" kata Uryuu.

"Sudah, sudah, Ichigo pasti bisa, hari ini kita hanya Main Basket, kok…" kata Renji.

"Baiklah…"

-XxX-

"Teng Teng Teng!" bel makan Siang yang di tunggu itu akhirnya berbunyi.

"Jadi Rukia, ada apa?" tanya Momo langsung.

"Uhm, beginni, saat kemarin aku dan Toushiro ke Rumah Ichigo untuk menjenguknya…"

Flashback, Yesterday—

"_Hey, ini kan surat yang kemarin.." kataku, melihat surat di meja di sebelah kasur Ichigo._

"_Jangan, kembalikan.." katanya, sepertinya memelas._

"_Tidak mau, lihat sedikit kenapa.." kataku, mulai membuka amplopnya._

"_Kubilang jangan ya jangan!" bentaknya, merebut dengan kasar surat itu dari tanganku._

"_Eh, ma-maaf…" kataku._

End—

"Eh? Kenapa ia semarah itu?" tanya Momo bingung.

"Entahlah…"

-XxX-

"Teman-teman, aku ke Toilet sebentar, ya…" ujar Ichigo, saat itu ia dan anak laki-laki lainnya sedang berganti baju di ruang ganti.

"Oke, jangan lama-lama, kita udah laper, nih…" ujar Renji.

"Yaa…"

-XxX-

"Oh iya, ayo jemput Renji dan yang lainnya, kita makan bersama…" kata Rukia ringan, seraya keluar kelas.

"Umm, Rukia, sebenarnya aku tidak menganggu kan?" tanya Momo, mengikuti Rukia.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Yah, aku ini kan selalu mengikutimu, padahal aku bukan anggota dari kalian…" kata Momo.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab seseorang.

"Eh? Toushiro?" tanya Momo, kaget.

"Ya, tentu saja Tidak, kau kan sahabat Rukia, berarti sahabat kami juga…" kata Toushiro meyakinkan.

"Hehehe, terima kasih…" ujar Momo, mengeluarkan bulir-bulir Airmata.

"Eh? Kok nangis? Aku kasar ya bicaranya? Eh?" tanya Toushiro panic.

"Ahahahaha…"

-XxX-

"Argh! Pergilah kau!" geram Ichigo, ia berteriak sendirian seraya menjambak Rambutnya, karena Kepalanya yang sakit luar biasa itu. Untung saja tak ada orang lain. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya, cairan kental keluar melalui Hidung nya. Darah.

"Astaga!" gumam Ichigo Frustasi, secepat mungkin ia mengambil Tissue Toilet untuk me lap Hidungnya sampai bersih, dan akhirnya Mimisan-nya berhenti. Lalu ia membersihkan wajahnya agar jejak-jejak darahnya Hilang. "Fuhh, merepotkan." Ujar Ichigo, merapikan bajunya dan keluar.

-XxX-

"hey, kau dari mana saja, sih?" komentar Hisagi begitu Ichigo datang.

"Yah, yang penting aku datang, kan?" katanya Cuek.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo makan…" kata Uryuu.

"Hey, Hey, aku membuat pudding semangka untuk kalian, kalian suka, kan?" tanya Momo.

"Tentu saja!" kata Toushiro.

"hahahahahaha!"

-XxX-

"Teng teng teng!" bel pulang berbunyi, dan Rukia sangat deg-degan, mengingat ia Pulang dengan Ichigo.

'Bagaimana jika kami berkelahi sampai tidak berteguran? Bagaimana jika ia menyesatkan ku Karena ia dendam?' pikiran pikian it uterus bermunculan di kepala Rukia.

"Ya ampun Rukia, dia tidak mungkin berbuat apa-apa padamu, kok!" yakin Momo.

"Huhm, oke, oke," kata Rukia, beranjak dari Kursi nya. "Eh, iya, kau pulang berduaan ya? Sama Toushiro?" tanya Rukia, menggoda Momo.

"Ya, Yah, apa salahnya?" kata Momo, wajahnya merah padam.

"Ahahahahaha, ya sudah, semoga berhasil…" kata Rukia, lalu keluar kelas, menuju kelas 2-3. "Ichigo mana, ya?" tanya Rukia, melongok ke dalam Kelas 2-3.

"Aku disini." Ujar seseorang di belakang Rukia.

"Kyaa!" kata Rukia kaget. "kau ini jangan mengagetkan orang seperti itu, donk!" omel Rukia.

"Hahaha, lagian kau ini, aku menjemputmu kenapa jadi kau yang menjemputku, hahahaha…" kata Ichigo geli, dan entah kenapa Rukia merasa wajahnya memanas melihat Ichigo yang tertawa.

"A-ayo kita pulang…" kata Rukia, mendahului Ichigo berjalan.

"Hey, ini kan Hari Sabtu, kau senggang, kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hmm, iya sih, aku boleh keluar, yang penting sebelum jam 7 aku harus sudah dirumah…" kata Rukia.

"Oke, pasti sempat.." kata Ichigo, menggandeng Rukia dan berlari.

"hey~! Pelan-pelan!"

-XxX-

"Nah, kita Sampai…" ujar Ichigo, membawa Rukia ke Padang bunga yang sangat Luas sekali.

"Wah! Semanggi berdaun Empat!" kata Rukia.

"Disini cukup banyak macam bunga, aku senang sekali ke sini…" kata Ichigo.

"Uhm, Ichigo, ini untuk mu…" kata Rukia, menyerahkan Semanggi berdaun empat-nya pada Ichigo.

"Uhm, terima kasih…" ujar Ichigo, entah hanya perasaan rukia, tapi wajah Ichigo saat itu memang memerah. "Ah, Rukia, coba kau lihat ke atas…" kata Ichigo.

"Wah, bintangnya sudah Muncul!" kata Rukia, terhanyut dengan pemandangan Alam yang sangat Indah itu.

"Bagus, kan?" kata Ichigo, tersenyum.

"Iya, indah sekali…" kata Rukia.

"Huum, Rukia, aku, mau Minta maaf, kalau selama Ini, aku selalu berkata kasar…" ujar Ichigo, seraya memalingkan Wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Eh? Ti-tidak apa, kok…" kata Rukia, wajahnya ikut memerah.

Lalu setelah itu hening, saling terhenyak dengan Pikiran masing-masing.

"Hey Rukia, kau lihat bintang yang di dekat bulan Itu?" tanya Ichigo, memecah keheningan.

"Ya…"

"Dari sini, cahayanya terlihat kalah dengan Bulan, kan?"

"ya?"

"Namun pada tempatnya, cahayanya jauh lebih besar ketimbang Bulan," kata Ichigo, lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia. "Sama seperti aku, yang tidak terlihat mendukungmu sembuh, tapi sebenarnya aku, sangat berharap kau sembuh…" kata Ichigo, dengan wajah merah padam, namun ia tetap menatap mata Violet Rukia.

"te-terima kasih…" kata Rukia, mengeluarkan bulir-bulir airmata.

"Sama-sama," kata Ichigo, tersenyum tipis. "Rukia, boleh ku minta bantuanmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Tolong, panggilkan… Seseorang…" gumamnya tak jelas.

Bruk!

Ichigo Ambruk di sebelah Rukia dengan wajah sangat Pucat.

"Ichigo? Ichigo?"

-to be continued-

Dee: Akhirnya bisa Update~

Megu: Mohon Reviewnya~


End file.
